


Love, Rodney and John Style - 12 Days of Christmas

by slashfictionfan



Series: Love is..... [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfictionfan/pseuds/slashfictionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoons depicting the snarky love that can only be Rodney and John</p><p>The 12 days of Christmas, presents imagined through Rodney and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12 Days of Christmas - Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find this ANYWHERE but AO3 then it was stolen and the site it is on is a scummy thief


	2. 1st Day of Christmas....




	3. 2nd Day of Christmas...




	4. 3rd Day of Christmas...




	5. 4th Day of Christmas...




	6. 5th Day of Christmas




	7. 6th Day of Christmas




	8. 7th Day of Christmas




	9. 8th Day of Christmas...




	10. 9th Day of Christmas...




	11. 10th Day of Christmas...




	12. 11th Day of Christmas...




	13. 12th Day of Christmas




	14. 12 Days of Christmas - Back Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Created with 'South Park Creator' - No offence meant, or ownership implied.  
> First created and posted to LJ in 2005


End file.
